2D images are mainly used as movie content or the like, but recently 3D images have been receiving attention.
An example of a method for allowing a user to watch a 3D image includes a method for allowing the user to watch one of two images with the left eye and allowing the user to watch the other image with the right eye, the two images separated from each other by a certain distance in a certain direction.
In this method, in order to display a 3D image, it is necessary to prepare both a left-eye image and a right-eye image or to prepare a certain image, direction information indicating a combination of shift directions of left-eye and right-eye images with respect to the image, and an offset value representing a shift amount. Note that, hereinafter, the direction information and the offset value are collectively referred to as offset information.
Also, an example of an encoding method for an image that is used in the case of preparing both a left-eye image and a right-eye image includes an MVC (Multi-view Video coding) method (see PTL 1, for example) or the like.
Then, in order to perform 3D display of a sub-image (for example, a caption, a menu button, or the like) that is to be displayed together with a main image such as movie, offset information of the sub-image may be arranged in a stream of the main image that is encoded using the MVC method or the like.